Power Boy
Power Boy isn't a known hero at present, having kept a low profile he's mostly spent him time learning about the culture and making the odd rescue when he's happened upon them. Background The young New God known as Power Boy was born on Apokolips he would likely have lived with the masses of hopeless entities on that world if it were not for the fact that at some point in his young life it was discovered that Power Boy possessed empathic powers. Due to the apparently unique nature of these powers and his ability to convert emotional energy into physical energy and power. Given the name Power Boy and placed in the care of Granny Goodness in hopes of training him and tested on by Desaad as to the nature of his abilities Power Boys abilities gained him a degree of status and attention. A mixed blessing where Darkseid is concerned. Due to the fact that his already impressive physical prowess and energy based powers were all subject to empathic energy and his own emotional state Power Boy was subjected to regular 'examinations' and torture sessions in attempts to create greater hate and rage in the boy. The full extent of his powers were never reached however as he continued to climb the ranks amongst the students of Granny, rumours of how he could one day stand amongst the elite even began to circulate. Despite the suffering he was put through Power Boy would have likely considered his place on Apokolips adequate. He certainly seemed eager to achieve the future his superiors seemed to have in store for him. He had certainly come to believe that Darkseids will was inviolate, that there was only the eternity of pain, anger, hate, sorrow, greed and pride. He even came to embrace these emotions they were after all what fueled his rise. Eventually Darkseid would deem Power Boy's training sufficient for him to be given a task of some importance. His training would be altered, he'd be prepared to travel to Earth and pose as a hero, infiltrating their teenage heroes and preparing for possible invasion. During one of his routine tests however Power Boy would encounter something that changed him. With the arrival of Kara Zor-El Power Boy would for the first time in his life encounter positive emotions, hope, compassion joy and even love would be added to the constant flow of pain and suffering he'd known to this point. Faint and hardly noticed it would only be when seeing Kara Zor-el and later when her rescue brought Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman to the world and thus strengthened these positive feelings that Power Boy would take interest. This alone would reshape the way Power Boy viewed the world it both created in him a desire to experience the emotions he'd felt from Kara and the heroes of earth. It also created in him a concern that if Darkseid were to succeed in his mission then he'd destroy those emotions that so intrigued Power Boy. It was upon meeting and forming a friendship with Little Barda that Power Boy would find the means to escape Apokolips for earth. Gaining a Father Box the pair would arrive on Earth via a Hush Tube. Once on earth Power Boy and Barda would part ways realising that they may be hunted it seemed the most prudent course. Using the training intended to allow him to infiltrate the teen heroes of earth allowing him to gain an apartment in Metropolis. Personality Power Boy presents himself as a strong confident and powerful young man. He was trained to one day take his place amongst Darkseid's Elite, he's got used to seeing himself as something of a front runner, an up and coming champion Power Boy has an ego, yet at the same time he knows what it means to have superiors who can and will kill you on a whim. Yet under this ego and confidence is someone very much at conflict with himself. He's got the intellect of someone born, raised and trained on Apokolips, he was taught to be ruthless, to take what he wants and destroy anything that gets in his way. His compassion and conscience were crushed by his training and the simple world around him. Yet his time on earth has allowed him to rediscover them. As such his heart and his mind aren't always in the same place. He can come off as violent, brutal and even ruthless, yet this currently falls short to his new found compassion, leaving him able to go as far as he truly believes necessary, but rarely any further. The exception to this is his temper. Since he taps into the aspect of the emotions of those around him that he's currently feeling he can be overwhelmed by his anger when it goes. Born and raised on apokolips Power Boy has learnt to avoid showing weakness, mercy or compassion. He had those things literally beaten out of him. He spent much of his time learning that the strong take what they want and do as they please with the weak. He's killed on the order of his superiors and believed in their teachings. Yet he's now driven by the feelings of countless people for good and bad. While this has gone a long way to helping him rediscover his own positive emotions and even the basis for a growing sense of morality, it's also made him far less predictable than before. He's prone to his moods being enhanced several times over and due to the fact that he's familiar with them he tends to go towards anger or hate. He manages to keep these under control most of the time, yet when his temper goes it does so with potentially devastating results. Logs *2011-08-13 - Enter Power Boy - Supergirl meets Power Boy. They discuss Apokolips, Earth, and gambling. *2011-08-15 - Stealing from the STAR (Lab)s - Power Boy and Supergirl prevent an Intergang robbery of STAR Labs *(DP: 2011-08-17 - Power Boy Defeats Robot) *2011-10-07 - Bullets and Bombsticks: It's Just a Grenade - Teaming up, these two heroes go to stop a gang that is proving to be out of control. However, what they find is far from what was expected. No, it's much worse. *2011-11-19 - Bullets and Bombsticks: He Likes the Attention - Arsenal searches out Power Boy for an upcoming mission and meets Kirby. Kirby = Awesomeness *2012-01-23 - Tanks and Hammers - Power Boy goes after a Tank on the Old Town Tonight! *2012-01-25 - Power Boy Joins the Titans - Power Boy is invited to join the Titans, and accepts, and is made a member of the Senior Team. *(DP: 2012-05-14 - Heroes Respond to S.T.A.R. Labs Accident) *2012-06-11 - Heroes Crisis: A Heroes Return - Cass and Power Boy have an emotional reunion after the heroes return from the Labyrinth. *2012-08-15 - Power Boy's Birthday Bash and SMASH - Celebration Power Boy's 18th birthday, it goes from one heck of a bash to one hell of a SMASH'ing party. (DP: 2012-08-16 - Cruelty Comes in All Forms) *2013-04-29 - Alien Dance Night - A normal night in a club in San Francisco, when suddenly some guy decides to pester Karolina and pop some MGH to turn all Vampirey for a short while Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Metropolis Category:DC Available